Rosario 5d's: The Terror Of The Arc Cradle
by tom9633
Summary: Yusei, Jack, and Aki travel to Youkai academy to find out the cause of some mysterious weather, and realize their worst nightmare has come back to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequal to Rosario 5d's. Enjoy, and review. Read the original Rosario 5ds first.**

Two months after the events in Rosario 5d's occur and the world is saved. Something strange happens, strange things start happening at youkai academy.

"I thank everyone for coming to this assembly today. We have taken note of the strange weather that has been happening outside, and there is nothing to be afraid of ." said Ms. Nekonome

"We are going to continue classes as usual." said the headmaster

"Hey Tsukune. What do you think is happening?" asked Moka

"I'm not sure about what is happening."

"We have also taken note that the same weather here is also occurring in the human world." The pictures shown were of Neo Domino city. Then a lightning strike, scaring everyone.

"Tsukune, save me!" said Kurumu. Kurumu then grabbed onto Tsukune and would not let go.

**Meanwhile in Neo Domino city**

Yusei, Jack, and Aki were expecting the strange weather from their d-wheels. The weather was making it difficult to be outside, but they were able to manage.

"Yusei. We should be heading back soon." said Jack

"Yeah, I agree with him Yusei."

"Yeah, we should." Just then, a robed men stepped into their path, causing them to stop.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Yusei

"Ah Yusei Fudo. I remember you."

"From where?"

"Does the name Youkai Academy seem familiar?"

"Yeah. It's the school for monsters, and who we faced in the tournament a while ago, right."

"Correct Mr. Fudo."

"Then what's happening?" Then the headmaster pulled up an image of the strange weather at Youkai Academy.

"That doesn't seem good."

"It certainly is. The Youkai realms shouldn't be experiencing these type of anomalies at the exact same time as here. I have a feeling that it might be related to Yliaster."

"Yliaster." said Jack

"So, you need our help."

"Yes. Come with me."

"Alright then, lets go. You two ready?"

"Of course." said Jack

"Always." said Aki

"Unfortunately I can only open a portal that has a fall when you go through it."

"I get it. Go through the portal a good enough speed so we can handle the drop." said Jack

"Correct." Then the headmaster waved his hand and opened a portal at the end of the street.

"Alright, lets go." Yusei, Jack, and Aki then started accelerating towards the portal. When everyone had gone through the portal, it closed.

**At Youkai Academy**

The assembly about the weather had just ended and everyone had left the gym. Except for Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"How long do you think this will last Tsukune?" asked Mizore

"I'm not sure."

"Well I hope it stops soon." said Yukari. Then everyone heard a loud crash, and went outside to see what it was, and were surprised to see Yusei, Jack, and Aki outside.

"Yusei, what are you three doing here?" asked Tsukune

"You school headmaster came to us because he wanted our help and wanted us to come to your school."

"That's odd."

"Yeah I know. For some reason though he lied on the drop from the portal."

"Hmm. I guess he has a different perception of height."

"Hey, since you're here, we might as well show you around."

"Alright then lead the way." said Jack

**Later that day**

"So this is the school you guys go to." said Yusei

"Yeah. It might look old but it's actually a good place." said Kurumu

"Hey Kurumu, do you remember what we talked about when the first round of the tournament ended?" said Jack

_Flashback to round 1_

"_Kurumu, good game. I haven't ever had a duel like that before."_

"_Thanks, we should have a rematch sometime soon."_

"_I'm looking forward to it."_

**End flashback**

"Now I remember, I wanted a rematch."

"So, are you up for it."

"Of course." Once everyone got to a large enough area. The other students noticed, and gathered around and the duel started.

"Hey, aren't those people the humans from the tournament." Then everyone started to become angry from seeing humans coming to Youkai Academy, but then the head master appeared before everyone.

"Everyone calm down, I am the one responsible for bringing these humans here. They are well aware of youkai academy." Then everyone quieted down.

**Duel Kurumu lp/4000 Jack lp/4000**

"Alright, I'll go first." said Kurumu

"Be my guest."

"I summon Fiend Roar Diety Raven in attack Mode." Then a monster wearing dark armor and wings on its forearms appeared on the field in attack mode.** Fiend Roar Diety Raven LVL 2/ATK 1300/DEF 1000**

"Next I activate the effect of Fiend Roar Diety Raven. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can increase it's level by one, and increase its attack points by 400 until the end phase, and I discard, God of Military Arts of the Dark World-Gold." **Fiend Roar Diety Raven LVL 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

"This cant be good." said Jack

"Right Jack. Now since Gold was discarded by a card effect, I can special summon it from the graveyard." Then Kurumu's graveyard glowed and then a monster wearing gold armor and wielding an axe appeared next to Raven. **God of Military Arts of the Dark World - Gold LVL 5/ATK 2300/DEF 1400**

"Amazing." said Aki

"Now I tune my level 3 Fiend Roar Diety Raven with my level 5 God of Military Arts of the Dark World - Gold."

"Fiend Roar Diety Raven then turned into three green rings and surrounded Gold, turning it a translucent orange color and showed five stars inside the rings, and then a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Rise down from the impure heavens and shed your light! Force of consecrated darkness! Synchro Summon! Fiend Roar Diety Valkyrus!" When the pillar of light vanished, a qinged monster wearing black and gold armor appeared on the field. **Fiend Road Diety Valkyrus LVL 8/ATK 2900/DEF 1700**

"I've never seen that monster before." said Jack

"Next I activate the effect of Fiend Roar Diety Valkyrus. Once per turn, by discarding one fiend type monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one more card, and I choose to send Fiend Roar Diety Cruz."

"This cant be good."

"You're right Jack. Now that Cruz was discarded, her effect allows me to special summon one level 4 or below Fiend Roar Deity monster from the grave, and I chose Fiend Roar Deity Raven." Then Kurumu's graveyard glowed and then Raven reappeared on the field next to Valkyrus.

"Amazing." said Aki

"I know what's next."

"Right Jack, now I tune my level 2 Fiend Roar Deity Raven with my level 8 Fiend Roar Deity Valkyrus." Raven turned into two green rings and surrounded Valkyrus, turning it a translucent orange color, and revealing 8 stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

"Banished by light, swoop from your realm and desecrate the wicked! Seraph of consecrated darkness! Synchro Summon! Fiendish roar, Fiend Roar Diety Leviathan!" When the pillar of light disappeared, an immense winged monster wearing red and gold armor appeared on the field standing in the water below towering over Kurumu. **Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"I remember him." said Jack

"That thing is huge." said Aki

"I'll set two cards face-down, and activate the spell card, Mage Power which gives Leviathan 500 attack and defense points for every spell or trap card I control, and since I control three, Leviathan's attack and defense rise by 1500." **Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 4500/DEF 3500**

"Amazing. She did all that on her first turn." said Yusei

"I end my turn." said Kurumu

"All right then, Draw. Since the only monsters on the field are on my opponents field, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand." Then a weakened dragon appeared on the field.

**Vice Dragon LVL 5/ATK 1000/DEF 1200**

"Next I summon the tuner monster Trust Guardian." Then a small winger monster wearing a large helmet appeared next to Vice Dragon. **Trust Guardian LVL 3/ATK 0/DEF 800**

"Alright now the duel is really getting started." said Yusei

"Now I tune my level 3 Trust Guardian with my level 5 Vice Dragon." Trust Guardian then turned into three green rings, and surrounded Vice Dragon, turning it a translucent orange color and revealing five stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

The rulers heart beats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!" When the pillar of light disappeared, a large black and red dragon appeared on the field in front of Jack, but appeared curled up, and was shaded blue.

**Red Demons Dragon LVL 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"I then end my turn."

"I draw, and I activate the continuous trap, Final attack orders which forces all monsters on the field into attack mode and can't switch their battle positions." Red Demons Dragon then lost its shade of blue and let out a loud roar.

"Now I'll have Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan attack Red Demons Dragon." Leviathan then grabbed Red Demons and smashed it against the ground, breaking a small part of Red Demons horns.

"I activate the effect of Trust Guardian. Once per turn, I can prevent the synchro monster that used it as synchro material from being destroyed by battle by having it lose 400 ATK and DEF points." Red Demons was then able to get up from the battle. **Red Demons Dragon LVL 8/ATK 2600/1600**

"But you still take the damage." **Jack LP/2500**

"I'll set one card face down and then will end my turn."

"Alright then I draw."

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, which lets me Special summon Trust Guardian from my graveyard." Then Trust Guardian appeared on the field next to Red Demons Dragon.

**Trust Guardian LVL 3/ATK 0/DEF 800**

"Now it's time to take this duel to the next level. I summon the tuner monster Sinister Sprocket." Then a small monster that looked like a black top appeared next to Trust Guardian. Then Jack's signer mark glowed bright red and a red flame appeared around Jack.

**Sinister Sprocket LVL 1/ATK 400/DEF 0**

"Burning Soul! I'm double tuning my level 8 Red Demons Dragon with my level 3 Trust Grardian, and my level 1 Sinister Sprocket." Trust Guardian turned into three flaming rings, and Sinister Sprocket turned into one flaming ring, and created a fireball around Red Demons Dragon.

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation Itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" Then the fireball exploded causing a bright light to appear above the field. When the light vanished, an immense dragon with four black and red wings appeared above, and landed in the water below and let out a large roar.

**Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 3500/DEF 3000**

"Now since Sinister Sprocket was used for the synchro summon of a dark monster, I can destroy one face up spell or trap card, and I'll destroy Final Attack Orders, and since you now have one less card in your spell or trap card, Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan loses 500 ATK and DEF points."

**Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 4000/DEF 3000**

"This could be a problem." said Tsukune

"Now through Scar-red Nova Dragon's effect, for every tuner monster in my graveyard, its attack points rise by 500. In my graveyard, there are two tuners, Trust Guardian, and Sinister Sprocket, which means that Scar-red Nova Dragons attack points rise by 1000. **Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 4500/DEF 3000**

"That's not good." said Kurumu

"That's right. Scar-red Nova Dragon, attack Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan. **BURNING SOUL!**" then Scar-red Nova Dragon flew up into the sky and started to turn into a flaming ball of fire.

"I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder which will negate your attack, and then you will take damage equal to your monster's atk points."

"It does what now?" said Yusei. Then two large cylinders appeared, stopping Scar-red Nova, and started to suck him in.

"I wont let that happen. I activate the trap card Burning Reborn, and release Scar-red Nova Dragon." Scar-red Nova Dragon then faded into a red mist. And Magic Cylinder shattered to pieces.

"What did you just do?"

"Through Burning Reborn's effect, by tributing one level eight or higher synchro monster, I can special summon Red Demons Dragon from my graveyard, and equip it with this card, but if this card is removed from the field, Red Demons will be destroyed." Then a bright light shot out from the trap and Red Demons appeared in front of Jack. **Red Demons Dragon LVL 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"It's back." said Mizore

"Now since you now have one less card in your spell or trap zone, Leviathan loses 500 ATK and DEF."

**Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10 ATK 3500/DEF 2500**

"Now by sending the tuner monster Dark Resonator from my hand to the graveyard, and by sending Burning Reborn to the graveyard, I can special summon Scar-red Nova Dragon from my graveyard." then Burning Reborn shattered to pieces and Red Demons Dragon faded into a red mist, and then exploded into a bright light.

"Come back to life, Scar-red Nova Dragon." When the light disappeared, Scar-red Nova Dragon landed in the water below.

"It's back?" said Kurumu

"Yes, and stronger then ever because for every tuner monster in my graveyard, Scar-red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points, and since there are three tuner monsters now in my graveyard, Scar-red Dragon's attack points rise by 1500 to 5000." A shadow of Trust Guardian, Sinister Sprocket, and Dark Resonator turned into balls of light and flew into Scar-red Nova Dragon.

**Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 5000/DEF 3000**

"Amazing." said Kurumu

"Scar-red Nova Dragon, attack Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan. **BURNING SOUL!**" Then Scar-red Nova Dragon flew up and flew towards Leviathan, becoming a flaming ball of fire, destroying Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan." **Kurumu LP 2500**

"I then end my turn."

"I draw. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, which lets me revive Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan from my graveyard." Then a dark cloud appeared above and Fiend Roar Deity appeared above and landed in the water below. **Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

"Next I activate the spell card Ryoku, which will halve the attack point of Scar-red Nova Dragon until the end phase, and then add those attack points to Leviathan." Then Leviathan held out it's hand and than sucked energy out of Scar-red Nova Dragon.

**Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 2500/DEF 3000**

**Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan LVL 10/ATK 5500/DEF 2000**

"This isn't good." said Jack

"Now, Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan attack Scar-red Nova Dragon." Then many small bat-like creatures swarmed around Leviathan, and then shot towards Scar-red Nova Dragon.

"If this attack hits, Kurumu wins." said Yusei

"I activate the effect of Scar-red Nova Dragon. Once per turn, I can remove Scar-red Nova Dragon from play, and I can negate your attack, and then will return in the end phase." Scar-red Nova Dragon then faded away in a big flame and Leviathan's attack disappeared.

"Wow." said Kurumu

"I then end my turn." Then many flames gathered together, and then Scar-red Nova Dragon appeared next to Jack. **Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 5000/DEF 3000**

"My turn, Draw! I activate the spell card Card Destruction, which means we both discard our hand and then draw then we draw the same amount of cards we discarded." Once Kurumu, and Jack discarded their hands and drew their cards, Scar-red Nova Dragon started to glow.

"What's happening?" said Kurumu

"When I discarded my hand, I also discarded the tuner monster Dark Repairer, which means that Scar-red Nova Dragon then gains 500 more attack points." **Scar-red Nova Dragon LVL 12/ATK 5500/DEF 3000**

"That's not good." said Mizore

"Scar-red Nova Dragon, attack Fiend Roar Deity Leviathan. **BURNING SOUL!**" Then Scar-red Nova Dragon turned into a ball of fire and flew at Leviathan, destroying it in a huge explosion.

**Kurumu LP 0**

"Nice game." said Kurumu

"You too." Just then the weather above started to act up, and then lightning started to hit the ground all around the school.

"What's happening?" said Aki

"What is happening is that I have returned." said the headmaster.

"What are you talking about?" said Yukari

"I'm talking about the fact that I have come back to life for the purpose of exterminating the worthless things called synchro monsters!" Then the Headmaster pulled his cape back and was revealed to be Placido.

"Placido, why are you here? I thought that you were destroyed." said Yusei

"We were not destroyed, but reborn to do what we were assigned to do, destroy your worlds."

"What do you mean by _WE_?" Just then Lucciano came out from behind the school.

"It means that I'm also back. HAHAHAHA!"

"And I'm back too!" said a muffled voice. Just then Jose started falling from above.

"Everyone get out of here!" shouted Yusei. Everyone was able to get away right before Jose hit the ground, and created a small crater.

"You wont ever be able to beat us. But before we destroy your worlds, we have something to show you." Just some of the dark clouds above moved away. Then a large object that looked like the giant track that Yusei, Moka, and Tsukune say when they dueled Lucciano, Placido, and Jose.

"What's that?" asked Tsukune

"This is the arc cradle. It is what will create the new future, a future without synchro monsters." said Placido

"We cant let you win. We can, and will defeat you again." said Yusei

"Oh, you wont be fighting us alone." said Jose

"What do you mean?" asked Moka

"Aporia will be your opponent." said Jose, Lucciano, and Placido

"What?" said Tsukune. Then Jose, Lucciano, and Placido flew up and created a giant light. The infinity masks on Placido, and Lucciano were then placed onto Jose, and then fused together into one infinity mask that covered Jose's whole face. When the light vanished, a man with one large ring on his back, and long grey hair appeared above everyone.

"I am Aporia. I am your opponent."

**Enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rate and enjoy chapter 2. Kinda short**

"Aporia, what are you doing here?" asked Yusei

"I have been sent here to this world by my superior to do what I was assigned. To create total despair." Then the ring on Aporia's back shot bolts of lightning upwards and around the surrounding area, striking the ground all over the school.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Tsukune

"Yeah no kidding." said Jack.

"I cant let you do that." Then Aporia used the bolts of lightning to trap everyone.

"Just perfect, now what do we do?" asked Yusei

"I might have an idea." Then Mizore shot ice shards at Aporia, only to have him deflect him. When Aporia looked up, team 5ds and the newspaper club was gone.

"Where did they go?"

**Meanwhile with team 5ds and the newspaper club**

"So Mizore, where are we?" asked Aki

"I was able to make these tunnels under the school to be able to travel all around the school without anyone knowing about it."

"And this is why you suddenly appear from no where?" asked Tsukune

"Yeah"

"Stalker." said Kurumu

"Shut up."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Tsukune

"I'd rather not say." Then once everyone got to the end of the tunnel, Tsukune looked confused.

"Mizore." said Tsukune

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are under the table in my room?"

"It's the exit."

"Ok." Once everyone got up out of the tunnel, and were able to calm down, more lightning struck right outside the window, causing everyone to become scared.

"How do we get rid of Aporia?" asked Moka

"The only way we were able to defeat other enemies like this was from a duel, but the problem is that we wont be able to get to him.

"I might have an idea." said a voice. Then everyone looked down to see Moka's rosary glowing.

"Tsukune, do it." said Moka

"Alright then." Tsukune then pulled off Moka's rosary which caused a blinding light to form and a huge demonic aura filled the air. Moka's hair turned white, her eyes became blood red and her body became more mature.

"I might suggest that we create a distraction so that Tsukune, Yusei, and Jack can get to Aporia. Once they get to Aporia, we will be able to help the other students get away.

"Sounds like a good idea." said Yusei. Then Yusei walked up to Moka, and handed her one of his cards.

"What's this?"

"You'll need it for the distraction."

**Meanwhile back with Aporia**

"Where are those cowards."

"We're right here." Then Aporia turned around to see Aki, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Moka. The one thing that Aporia noticed about the group was that Moka was wearing Aki's duel disk.

"Huh, you must have come to see what true despair is like. Now you shall experience it." Then Aporia shot multiple bolts of lightning at the group, but was surprised to see them dodge it. He tried to hit them again, but only to have them dodge it.

"Why cant I hit you?"

"You're just to slow." said Kurumu

"So, it all comes down to speed, right." Then Aporia looked over to Aki, and shot a bolt of lightning at her, knowing that since the is human, she isn't as fast as the others.

"Time for you to feel true despair." Then a bright light glowed, and Black Rose Dragon appeared in front of Aki, taking the hit of lightning instead of Aki.

"What the?"

"Our bonds aren't just between out friends, but also between the ones we fight along side with everyday. We might have good times and bad times, in our friendships, but in the end we learn that our bonds are irreplaceable, and unbreakable. And that is why you will not win this fight." said Aki. Then a bright red light surrounded both Aki and Black Rose Dragon, and Aki's signer mark started glowing.

"What is this new power?" Asked Aporia. Then Black Rose Dragon turned into a ball of light, and surrounded Aki.

"Monster Merge!" Shouted Aki. Then the light disappeared, and everyone was pushed back by an unknown force. Then Aki appeared standing where the light was before, and was wearing a dark red suit of armor.

"That doesn't matter, you will still be defeated." Then he shot another bolt of lightning at Aki, but Aki suddenly grew wings that looked like Black Rose Dragon's wings from her back, and flew up avoiding the bolt of lightning.

"Why cant I hit you?" shouted Aporia

"Like you said before, it all comes down to speed."

"Impossible, you've become one with your monster." Then Aporia heard a duel disk activate, and turned to see Moka saying something.

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star!"

"Impossible, that's."

"Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Then a bright bright light brought out Stardust Dragon and roared at Aporia.

"Come on, you cant stop the Arc Cradle from destroying your worlds, and creating a new world, a world created from absolute despair."

"Maybe not Aporia, but togther, we can." said Yusei

"I was wondering when you would get here, although you wont live to see what will come of these worlds." Then Aporia shot a large bolt of lightning at Yusei.

"Yusei!" shouted everyone. Yusei was about to be struck, but wasn't. When he looked up, he saw Aki standing in front if him taking the hit for him.

"Aki, is that you?" asked Yusei

"Yes, it's funny what happens when your friends are in danger." Then the bolt of lightning stopped, and Aki collapsed and then the Black Rose Dragon armor disappeared, and turned back into a card, and fell to the ground.

"AKI!" Shouted Yusei

"How can this happen?" said Tsukune

"Impossible." said Jack

"How does it feel Yusei? The feeling of absolute despair."

"Yusei, you'll need this." Then Moka tossed the Stardust Dragon card to Yusei.

"Yusei, we have to duel him now, or else more people are hurt." said Tsukune

"Aporia! You will pay for what you have done." said Yusei

"Alright then lets get started." Then the large ring on Aporia's back disconnected and formed a duel disk in front of him.

"Yusei, I might be able to help Aki." said a voice. Then Yusei turned around to see the school's headmaster.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come here to help save your friend."

"What ever you can do will help."

"You ready Yusei?" asked Jack

"Ready."

"Aporia. Duel us to end this!" shouted Yusei

"Alright then, since this is a Three-on-one duel, I'll take every odd number of turns."

**DUEL! Aporia Lp 4000 vs. Jack Lp 4000/Tsukune Lp 4000/Yusei Lp 4000**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3 please review**

**DUEL! Aporia Lp 4000 vs. Jack Lp 4000/Tsukune Lp 4000/Yusei Lp4000**

"Since I'm taking every odd turn, I'll go first. Draw."

"You ready for this." said Tsukune

"Of course." said Jack

"As always." said Yusei

"Don't worry . Aki is in good hands." said the headmaster

"By sending the three machine emperors, Wisel, Skiel, and Grannel to the graveyard, I can summon this monster." Then Aporia held up one of the cards from his hand and then a large light appeared and formed a web made out of light.

"What is that?" said Tsukune

"Total despair, witness the ultimate power you've never seen before! Come forth, Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic!" Then an immense white and gold robot with three infinity cores semmed to digitize onto the field.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machinecle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000**

"Machine Divine Emperor." said Yusei

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Tsukune, Jack, for Aki's sake I'll take the first turn."

"Alright." said Jack

"We'll back you up 100 %." said Tsukune

"Draw. By sending the monster Bolt Hedgehog to the grave, I can summon the tuner monster Quick Synchron from my hand." Then a a small robot holding a pistol appeared in front of Yusei.

**Quick Synchron LVL 5/ATK 700/DEF 1400**

"Now since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard to the field in defense mode." Then a small hedgehog with bolts on its back appeared next to Quick Synchron.

**Bolt Hedgehog LVL 2/ATK 800/DEF 800**

"Now I summon Tuning Supporter to the field in attack mode." Then a small monster wearing a pan on its head appeared next to Bolt Hedgehog.

**Tuning Supporter LVL 1/ATK 100 DEF 300**

"A synchro summon." said Aporia

"Right, I'm tuning my level 5 Quick Synchron with my level 1 Tuning Supporter." Then Quick Synchron turned into five green rings and surrounded Tuning Supporter.

"Also, through Quick Synchron's effect, it can be substituted for another monster with synchron in its name." Then Quick Synchron appeared in front of a wheel with the different synchron monsters on it. Then it quickly pulled out its gun and shot at one of the cards. When the wheel stopped, Junk Synchron was revealed to be the card that was shot.

Then Tuning Supporter turned into a translucent orange color, and revealed one star inside. Then a pillar of light shot down into the rings.

"When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Come out, Junk Gardna!" Then large green monster with two shields on its arms came through the pillar and slammed into the ground.

**Junk Gardna LVL 6/ATK 1400/DEF 2600**

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw. I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. Once per turn, I can absorb one synchro monster on my opponents field, and I'll absorb your Junk Gardna." Then the center core on Machincle glowed and then shot out multiple ropes of light towards Machincle.

"I activate the effect of Effect Veiler. By sending this monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the effect of Machincle until the end phase of this turn." Then a small blue haired girl with clear wings appeared and blocked the ropes of light.

"You might have stopped its effect, but I can still attack you with it.**THE CUBE OF DESPAIR!**" Then the cannon on Machincle's arm shot a blue beam of light and Junk Gadna.

"I activate the effect Of Junk Gardna. Once per turn, when you attack, I can change the attacking monster to defense mode." Then the blast stopped, and Machincle help up the shield on its arm.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." said Tsukune

"Tsukune, Good luck." said Yusei

"I activate the spell card Double Summon, which lets me normal summon an additional time this turn. Now I summon the tuner monster Change Synchron, and Machina Gearframe." Then a small robot with a switch on its head and an orange robot appeared on the field in from of Tsukune.

**Change Synchron LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**Machina Gearframe LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 0**

"Now through the effect of Machine Gearframe, I can add Machina Fortress to my hand. And now I'm tuning my level 1 Change Synchron with my level 4 Machina Gearframe." Change Synchron then turned into one green ring and surrounded Machina Gearframe, turning it a translucent orange color, and revealing four stars inside it. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

"Those who have deemed the dark as evil have made a horrible mistake. The time has come to punish all for their fatal error! Synchro summon! Come forth, Ally Of Justice Catastor!" Then the pillar of light disappeared, a black, and white robot appeared in front if Tsukune.

"Ally Of Justice Catastor, attack Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. **CATASTROPHE STREAM**" Then Catastor's light glowed, and shot a beam of light at Machincle.

"Don't you know that in this case it all comes down to attack points."

"That's where Catastors effect comes in. When it battles any non-dark monster, that monster is intantly destroyed."

"What the?" said Aporia

"Yes, if this works, Machincle is gone." said Yusei

"But it wont, I activate the effect of Machincle. If it were to be destroyed, I can remove from play one Machine Emperor monster in my graveyard from play to negate its destruction, and I remove Machine Emperor Wisel from play."

"What?" Then Machincle held up its shield and blocked the blast.

"I end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." said Aporia

"Not good." said Tsukune

"I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. Once per turn, I can absorb one synchro monster on the opponents field, and I select Tsukune's Ally Of Justice Catastor." Then the center core on Machincle opened up and shot out multiple ropes of light, binding Catastor, and dragging it into its core.

"This isn't good." said Jack

"Indeed, because through Machincle's effect, it gains attack points equal to the monster I just absorbed."

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 6200/DEF 4000**

"This is not good at all."

"It gets even worse. I activate the next effect of Machincle. Once per turn, by sending one Machine Emperor part to the graveyard, until this turns end phase, I can have Machincle gain that monster's effect, and I send Grannel Top 5 to the graveyard, which means for this one turn, I can absorb one additional synchro monster on my opponents field, and I select Yusei's Junk Gardna."

"Immpossible." said Yusei. Then Machincle's core opened up again and dragged Junk Gardna into its core.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 7600/DEF 4000**

"7600 attack points." said Jack

"Yes, and their heading towards you. Machine Divine Emperor Infinity Cubic, Attack Jack directly. **THE CUBE OF DESPAIR!**" Then a faded image of Catastor, and Junk Gardna appeared and were sucked into Machincle's cannon, and fired at Jack.

"Jack!" shouted Yusei, and Tsukune

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader. When I'm attacked Directly, I can special summon this card from my hand, and then end the battle phase." Then a small monster with a pendulum appeared on the field. Then the monster's pendulum swung back and forth, sending out shockwaves, and making Machincle's attack disappear. **Battle Fader LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"I end my turn."

"My turn." said Jack. Then a bright light appeared on top of Jack's deck, and then Jack, Aki, and Yusei's signer marks glowed, and then vanished. Then two beams of red light flew down from the sky above, and sll of the marks formed the birthmark of the crimson dragon on Jacks back.

"This power. The miracle of the crimson dragon." said Jack

"Jack, you can do it." said Yusei

"**DRAW**! By sending the level 1 monster Synchro Gunner from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Power Giant from my hand, and then Power Giants level decreases by Synchro Gunner's level to level 5." Then a large monster made of different colored diamonds appeared on the field next to Battle Fader. **Power Giant LVL 5/Atk 2200/DEF 0**

"Next I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator." Then a small black monster holding a bell appeared next to power giant. **Dark Resonator LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 300**

"Now I'm tuning my level 3 Dark Resonator, with my level 5 Power Giant." Dark Resonator hit its bell and turned into three green rings, and surrounded Power Giant, turning it a translucent orange color, and revealing three stars inside of it. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!" Then the pillar of light vanished, a large black and red dragon appeared in front of Jack.

"Yes, Red Demons!" said Yusei

"Time to get this duel over with. I activate the spell card One For One. By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one level one monster from my hand to the field."

"Another monster." said Aporia

"Jack, Do it." Said Yusei

"I special summon Salvation Dragon-Savior Dragon." Then a bright light glowed, and then a large pink and yellow dragon appeared next to Red Demons Dragonn

**Salvation Dragon-Savior Dragon LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I tune my level 1 Savior Dragon with my level 1 Battle Fader, and my level 8 Red Demons Dragon." Savior Dragon grew to an immense size, and covered Red Demons Dragon, and Battle Fader, and then turned into one large green ring, turning Red Demons Dragon, and Battle Fader a translucent orange color, and revealing 9 stars inside of them. Then a large pillar of light shot through the ring.

"A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro summon! The great soul, Savior Demons Dragon!" When the light disappeared, a greatly armored-up version of Red Demons Dragon appeared in front of Machincle.

**Savior Demons Dragon LVL 10/Atk 4000/DEF 3000**

"Amazing Jack. Using your friends bonds to create new power." said Tsukune

"I activate the effect of Savior Demons Dragon. Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one monster my opponent controls until the end phase, and then until this turns end phase, Savior Demons Dragon's attack points rise by the attack of the monster that had it's effect negated. Go, **POWER GAIN!**" Then Savior Demons Dragon opened its mouth and shot out a beam of light at Machincle. Then Machincle's core light then shut off, and then started to glow.

"Welcome to the game."

**Savior Demons Dragon LVL 10/ATK 11600/DEF 3000**

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000**

"What's happening to my monster."

"When you monster's effect was negated, the monster's that were absorbed are released and returned to their fields." Then Junk Gardna, and Ally Of Justice Catastor flew out of Machincle, and returned to Yusei, and Tsukune's fields.

"Savior Demons Dragon, attack Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. **ULTIMATE POWER FORCE!**" Then Savior Demons Dragon lifted its wings, and flew off the ground, creating a large crater from its power, and flew towards Machincle at great speed, turning into a ball of fire.

"I activate my trap card, Demons Chain, which makes your monster unable to attack, and negates its effect."

"It does what now." Then many chains shot out of the trap and wrapped itself around Savior Demons Dragon, causing it to roar as if in pain. **Savior Demons Dragon LVL 10/ATK 4000/DEF 3000**

"I end my turn. Normally Savior Demons Dragon would defuse back into Red Demons, but because of Demons chain, it cant."

"My turn, DRAW!"

"This is not good." said Yusei

"I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic, and absorb Savior Demons Dragon."

"No!" shouted Tsukune

"The miracle of the crimson dragon." said Jack. Then Machincle's core opened up and wrapped multiple ropes of light around Savior Demons, Dragging it in.

"Impossible!" shouted Jack

"Now due to Machincle's effect, it gains attack points equal to the monster it just absorbed."

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 8000/DEF 4000**

"Next I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card on my hand to the graveyard, I can add Grannel Top 5 from my graveyard to my hand."

"You get that monster back."

"Yes, Now by sending Grannel Top 5 to the graveyard, I can absorb one addition synchro monster on the opponents field, and I select Yusei's Junk Gardna." Machincle's core opened up and used its ropes to drag Junk Gardna into itself.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 9400/DEF4000**

"Stop it." said Tsukune

"Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic, attack Jacks life points directly. **THE CUBE OF DESPAIR!**" Then Machincle shot a beam of energy an Jack, with Savior Demons Dragon at the front of the blast, and hit Jack directly, causing him to collapse just like Aki did.

**Aporia Lp 4000 vs. Jack Lp 0/Tsukune Lp 4000/Yusei Lp 4000**

"No, This cant be true." said Yusei

"But it is. Now I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. I can send one synchro monster equipped to machincle to the graveyard, and then I can have my opponent take damage equal to the original attack of the equipped synchro monster. Which means by sending Savior Demons Dragon to the graveyard I'll have you take 4000 points of damage Yusei."

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 5400/DEF 4000**

"Yusei!"

Machincle raised its cannon into the air. Then a faded image of Savior Demons Dragon appeared above the cannon, and then was sucked into the cannon and shot at Yusei, hitting him directly causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Tsukune

"I can't believe they've been taken down like that." said Moka

"How does it feel Tsukune? True despair."

"**STOP IT!**"

"I end my turn."

**Please rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chapter 4. Good Luck Tsukune**

**Aporia Lp 4000 vs. Jack Lp 0/Tsukune Lp 4000/Yusei Lp 0**

"My turn, Draw!" shouted Tsukune

"What can be done in this situation?" said Aporia

"Tsukune, please win." said Moka

"We could at least help Yusei and Jack." said Kurumu. Then Aporia shot a bolt of lightning towards the ground right in front of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"I cant let you interfere with the duel. But after I'm done finishing off your friend, you're next."

"I wont let that happen! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Then Tsukune started glowing bright red and his eyes turned the same color of red as Moka's.

"I set one card face-down then end my turn."

"Tsukune, aren't you aware of Machincle's effect." said Moka

"Yes, but I had an idea of what Jack was trying to do."

"Draw! And I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. Once per turn, I can absorb one synchro monster on the opponents field, and I select your Aly Of Juctice Catastor." Then multiple ropes of light shot out of Machincle, and wrapped around Catastor, dragging it in.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 7600/DEF 4000**

"Machincle, attack Tsukune directly. **THE CUBE OF DESPAIR!**" Then Machincle shot a blue beam of energy at Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari

"I activate the effect of Quick-Attack Scarecrow. When I am attacked directly, I can send this card to the graveyard to negate your attack and end the Battle phase." Then a small robot wearing a pointed hat appeared and pushed the blast away from Tsukune.

"That wont matter. I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Mechincle Infinity Cubic. I send Ally Of Justice Catastor to the graveyard, and then you take 2200 points of damage." Then Machincle raised its cannon and then fired at Tsukune, hitting him directly, but he appeared unharmed.

**Aporia Lp 4000/Tsukune Lp 1800**

"I then activate the Quick-spell card, Infinite Mad Feast. When a synchro monster equipped to a Machine Emperor monster was sent to the graveyard, I can equip that monster back onto Machincle."

"Absorbing them from the graveyard?" said Tsukune. Then a dark cloud opened up above and then Machincle wrapped multiple ropes of light onto Catastor dragging it back into itself.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 7600/DEF 4000**

"Next, due to Infinite Mad Feast, you take 600 points of damage for every monster absorbed this turn, meaning that you take 1200 points of Damage, and then I gain 600 life points." Then a large blast of energy shot out of the trap card and hit Tsukune, forcing him to step backwards.

**Aporia Lp 4600/Tsukune Lp 600**

"This is bad. He cant take much more." said Kurumu

"I end my turn." said Aporia

"Time to end this. DRAW!"

"Nothing you can do now can win."

"Lets see if that's true. I activate the effect of Machina Fortress in my hand. I can send this card and one other Machine-type monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon it, and I send Machina Peacekeeper and Machina Fortress to the graveyard." Then a large blue tank appeared in front of Tsukune.

**Machina Fortress LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 1500**

"Next I activate the trap card, Call Of The Haunted, which lets me special summon Machina Peacekeeper from my graveyard." Then a small robot with three wheels appeared next to Machina Fortress.

**Machina Peacekeeper LVL 2/ ATK 500/DEF 400**

"Next I activate the spell card One For One. By sending Machina Gearframe to the graveyard, I can special summon the tuner monster Change Synchron from my Deck." Then a small robot appeared next to Peacekeeper.

**Change Synchron LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

"Now I tune my level 1 Change Synchron with my level 2 Machina Peacekeeper and my level 7 Machina Fortress." Change Synchron turned into one green ring, and surrounded Peacekeeper and Fortress, turning then a translucent orange color, and revealing 9 stars inside. Then a pillar of light shot through the rings.

"What the?"

"Mighty cannon of darkness, made to destroy light and all hope, aid me in this battle! Synchro summon! Come forth, Ally Of Justice Decisive Arms!" When the pillar of light disappeared, an immense blue and gold robot with two large cannons appeared on the field behind Tsukune.

**Ally Of Justice Decisive Arms LVL 10/ATK 3300/DEF 3300**

"That's new." said Aporia

"Next I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!" Then Jack's duel disk glowed bright red.

"What are you doing?"

"Defeating you." Then a card from Jacks graveyard flew out and was caught by Tsukune.

"Come back to life, Savior Demons Dragon." Then an immense light appeared, and then Savior Demons Dragon appeared next to Decisive Arms.

**Savior Demons Dragon LVL 10/ATK 4000/DEF 3000**

"Next due to Savior Demons Dragon's effect, the effect of Machincle is negated, and then it gains machincle's attack points. **POWER GAIN!**" Then Savior Demons opened its mouth and shot a beam of light a Machincle, causing its center core to shut off, and then glowed, and released Ally Of Justice Catastor, and Junk Gardna.

**Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic LVL 12/ATK 4000/DEF 4000**

**Savior Demons Dragon LVL 10/ATK 11600/DEF 3000**

**Ally Of Justice Catastor LVL 5/ATK 2200/DEF 1200**

**Junk Gardna LVL 6/ATK 1400/DEF 2600**

"What the?"

"Aporia, this is what our bonds have created." said Jack

"Jack, You're OK." said Tsukune

"And not just him, I'm here too." said Yusei

"Jack, Yusei. How can you be alive after that?" said Aporia

"Its something called friendship, and no one can take that away." said Yusei

"Impossible."

"Yeah, if I never met Tsukune, then we all would have never met." said Moka

"She's right. It's like I said before Aporia. Our bonds are irreplaceable and unbreakable, and that alone will lead to your defeat." said Aki

"Aki, you're alright." said Yusei

"Yep. Now Tsukune, End the duel."

"Will do. Aporia, the despair you created is now gone, which means this duel is coming to an end **NOW!**"

"What the?"

"I activate the effect of Ally Of Justice Decisive Arms. When my opponent controls a light monster, by sending all cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all light monsters on my opponents field, and then you take damage equal to the combined attack of the monster destroyed. Go, **JUSTICE STREAM!**" Then all three of Decisive arm's cannons aimed at Machincle, and fired a bright beam of light towards Machincle.

"I activate the effect of Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. By removing from play one Machine Emperor part from my graveyard, I can negate its destruction, which means I don't take any damage, and I remove from play Grannel Top 5." Then Grannel Top 5 flew into a black hole, and Machincle held up its shield blocking the blast.

"BATTLE, Ally Of Justice Catastor, attack Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. **CATASTROPHE STREAM!**" Then Catastor shot a beam of light at machincle.

"I activate Machincle's effect once more. By removing Wisel Attack 5 from my graveyard, its destruction is negated." Then Machincle held its shield to block Catastors attack.

"**BATTLE! **Savior Demons Dragon, attack Machine Divine Emperor Machincle Infinity Cubic. **ULTIMATE POWER FORCE!**" Then Savior Demons Dragon flew up into the air, and formed a flaming comet and flew through Machincle at great speeds, destroying it in an immense explosion.

**Aporia Lp 0**

**Tsukune Lp 600**

"You did it Tsukune!" said Kurumu

"However, I wont be defeated that easily. The true despair is just beginning." Then Aporia turned into a ball of light and flew up into the sky.

"What could he mean by that." said Yusei

"Everyone, I might have an idea." said Yukari. Then everyone looked up the sky to see multiple lightning bolts crashing through the sky.

"What the?" said Moka. Then the arc cradle started to fall towards the ground.

"That doesn't look good." said Jack

"Yeah, no kidding." said Yusei. Then everyone was covered by a white light, and when the light vanished, everyone, was in a large white room that appeared to go on forever.

**Meanwhile in Neo Domino city**

The lightning storm in the sky suddenly became very intense, and the wind speed started to pick up. Rua, Ruka, and Crow had to then find shelter from the storm.

"What is causing this?" asked Crow

"I'm not sure, but I hope that we find Yusei, Jack, and Aki soon." said Rua

"Guys, I have an idea of the cause of the storm." Ruka then pointed up into the sky to see the arc cradle coming out of the sky.

"What is that?" said Crow. Then Crow, Rua, and Ruka were covered in a blinding light.

**Back with Yusei, and everyone**

"Where are we?" asked Moka. Then another flash of light appeared and Crow, Rua, and Ruka appeared next to Yusei.

"Crow, Why are you here?" asked Yusei

"I'm not quite sure, but who are those people over there?" Crow then pointed over to Tsukune and everyone.

"They are Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. They were the people who we faced in the tournament."

"Hi Yukari." said Rua

"Hey, Rua. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm not sure. By the way who is he." Then Yukari pointed at Crow.

"This is Crow Hogan. Crow, this is Yukari Sendo." said Rua

"Nice to meat you."

"You too. By the way, where are we?" said Crow

"You are in my domain." said a voice

"Who's there?" asked Tsukune Then a large machine resembling a comma appeared in front of everyone.

"I am the one known as Zone. I am the creator of the arc cradle, and the new future it will create." said the voice

"Zone, why do you want to de4stroy our worlds?" said Tsukune

"Let me show all of you." Then in a flash of light everyone appeared flying above a futuristic city, with many people Dueling at the same time. Then the sky became cloudy, and then numerous Machine emperor Wisel, Skiel, and Grannel descended from the sky and began destroying the city; killing many people.

"What does this mean for Youkai academy's future?" asked Moka. Then another flash of light caused the view of the future to change to Youkai academy.

"This is what is to come of Youkai academy." Then everyone looked Down to see a girl with black hair, and green eyes running from a Machine Emperor Wisel.

"Tomo, over here." Said a tall boy hiding under a tree. His voice accidentally got Wisel's attention, and then a Machine emperor Skiel and Grannel started Chaseing Tomo, and then Grannel charged its cannon as if it was ready to fire.

"Thompson, NO!" Then Tomo's arms became two large black golem arms with green cybernetic lines on it, and then stopped Grannel's attack, and knocking her back into a tree.

"If I cant beat one of them, then I'll see if they can beat their own team." Then the color on Tomo's arms spreaded to her entire body, causing her entire body to turn black with green cybernetic lines, and one green circle on her face where her eyes, and mouth would normally be. Then Tomo jumped onto Wisel, covering it and turning it black and green, and upgrading its sword and shield, and took control of it. Then Tomo raised her shield, and blocking Skiel's blast. Then Tomo used Wisel's sword cutting open Skiel. Then Tomo was hit by Grannel's cannon, destroying Wisel, and forcefully separating her from Wisel, and throwing her to the ground. When she was able to stand back up, the only thing she saw was the light in Grannel's cannon. Yusei, and everyone saw Machine Emperor Grannel fire its cannon, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke faded away, the only thing that remained, was a large crater in the ground.

"This cant be our futures." said Yusei

"It is the undeniable future that is to come due to all of your actions." said Zone. Then Zone created a bright light surrounding everyone.

"Hey wait!" shouted Tsukune. But before he could do anything else, Tsukune, and everyone was back at Youkai academy. Even Crow, Rua, and Ruca were there.

"How can that become our future?" asked Crow. Then everyone looked up to see an image of Zone covering the sky., and Neo Domino City

"To everyone seeing this, your worlds have evolved at an increasing rate, and therefore must be dealt with. The object above you is known as the arc cradle. It will create your new future, but in doing so, it will destroy your worlds in 12 hours." Then a counter listing 12 hours appeared below Zone, and started counting down, and then Zone vanished. Then everyone was almost run over by the immense amount of students and faculty running from Youkai academy to escape the Arc Cradle.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here!" shouting Tsukune

"Yeah, no kidding, but how?" said Jack

"I have an idea." said Aki. Then Aki pulled out her Black Rose Dragon card, and then in a flash of light, Aki was wearing the same Dark red Armor that she wore when she fought Aporia.

"Kurumu, follow me." Then Aki grew the same wings that Black Rose Dragon had from her back, grabbed, Rua, and Ruka, and flying away from the crowd of students.

"Right." Then Kurumu grew her wings and tail, and grabbed Tsukune, and flew upwards.

"Hold on Moka." said Tsukune

"Hold on Crow." said Rua, and Ruka. They then grabbed Crows hands.

"Gotcha." Once Aki, and Kurumu got to a safe area, they let everyone go, and started to head back to where they were before.

"Kurumu, you go ahead."

"Alright, but what will you do?"

"I need to try something." Then the Black Rose Dragon Armor disappeared, and Kurumu headed back to Yusei, and everyone.

"I hope this works." Then Aki took out her Splendid Rose card, and then her signer mark glowed bright red. Meanwhile, Yusei, Jack, and everyone else were trying to not get trampled by the students. Then Mizore noticed the bright light.

"Whats that?"

"Monster Merge!" Then multiple vines shot towards them and wrapped around them and lifted Yusei, Jack, and Yukari away from the crowd, while Kurumu got Mizore away from the crowd. Once Everyone was placed down, Yusei got a nosebleed when he saw Aki, since when she fused with Splendid Rose, the outfit she was wearing was similar to that of Splendid Rose, but was more revealing than on the card.

"Uh, Aki."

"Yusei. Don't ever talk about this." Then Aki and Splendid Rose separated, turning Splendid Rose back into its card form.

"Ah, that reminds me, Tsukune." said Moka

"What is it Mok-"

"CAPUCHUUU!"

"Moka!" shouted Tsukune. He then started running from Moka to avoid anymore bites.

"Uh, Kurumu. Does this happen a lot?" asked Jack

"Yeah. It's sort of a running gag through out our show."

"Ah. Awkward."

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while. We should probably go and help Tsukune out."

"Ok."

**Later after getting Moka to stop chasing Tsukune**

**Time until Arc Cradle impact 11 hours 25 minutes 46 seconds**

"So Yusei. How do you expect to stop the arc cradle?" asked Jack

"We would have to first get onto the arc cradle, but I don't see how we could do that."

"What about if I could make an ice bridge up to the arc cradle." said Mizore

"The only problem with that would be that it is too far away." said Tsukune

"We might be able to help." said a voice. Then everyone turned around to see the schools headmaster, the Bus Driver, and Moka's father, Issa Shuzen.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We've noticed the arc cradle above and that you and the people you met in the human world have had major interest in it, so we have come to help."

"But how can you help?" asked Tsukune

"The same way Yusei, Jack, and Aki got here." said the headmaster

"But that was Placido in disguise." said Yusei

"We know that, and have realized that the power of the dark lords are not much different, so we should be able to get you onto the arc cradle." said the bus driver

"Alright then, lets do it." said Yusei

**Later on**

**Time until Arc Cradle impact 11 hours 13 minutes 24 seconds**

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" said Issa

"Yes." said the headmaster

"Yes." said the bus driver. Then the three dark lords held out their hands, and created a large portal leading to the arc cradle. Then Yusei, Jack, Aki, and Crow started their D-wheel's. Tsukune was riding on the back of Crow's D-wheel, Moka was on the back of Aki's D-wheel, Mizore was on the back of Jack's D-wheel, and Yukari was on the back of Jack's D-wheel, with Rua, and Ruca riding on their duel boards. And Kurumu had her wings out, and in the air.

"Everyone, lets go." said Yusei. Then Jack, Crow, Aki, Yusei, and Kurumu headed towards the portal.

"Be safe, Moka." said Issa. When everyone went through the portal, they were almost blinded by a bright light, and when the light vanished, everyone saw nothing but a road that appeared to go in forever. Once everyone stopped, they looked at what appeared to be a road with a glowing line below them.

"What is this place?" asked Moka

"I don't know, but we should head towards the center if we want to stop the arc cradle." said Yusei.

"Even if you try to make it to the center, there will be people waiting to stop you." said a voice. Then everyone looked on their D-wheels to see Zone.

"Zone, why did you contact us?" asked Yusei

"I have contacted you to tell you of why you will not succeed at stopping the arc cradle."

"Why is that?"

"There is only one reason that you will not be successful in your plan. The reason is that you will not live to finish your plan."

"What do you mean, that Yusei is going to die." said Jack

"That is what is to happen."

"That can't be true. The future is something that you create with your own hands, and control." said Aki

"Very well. If you will not accept the fact, then you will just have to experience it in the only possible way." Then the monitor of Zone turned off leaving everyone with questions.

"What does he mean that Yusei will die?" said Aki

"I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is that Yusei will not die." said Tsukune

"Yeah, that will not happen." said Kurumu. Then a large hole opened up below everyone, dropping them into what appeared to be a bottomless Abyss.

"Yusei, what do we do?" said Aki

"Just hold on for now." Then Yusei turned on the head lights on his D-wheel, allowing him to see three pieces of flooring below.

"Hold on everyone!" When everyone looked out, Jack, and Aki had turned their headlights on, and were shocked to see Rua, and Ruca hanging over the edge by Mizore's arm. To everyone's relief, one of Mizore's hands turned into an ice claw, and digging into the area that Jack had landed.

"Hold on Ruca." said Mizore

"Got it. Your too Rua."

"Hold on." Then Jack was able to hold onto Mizore, pulling her, Rua, and Ruca up from the edge.

"We're alright Yusei." said Jack

"I don't think so." then Yusei pointed out the fact that Yusei, Jack, Aki, and Crow were separated into three different groups, and below was the bottomless pit that they almost fell into.

"Hey, Yusei. What's that on your monitor." said Moka

Yusei looked over onto his monitor to see a map of the arc cradle, and their location. The paths they were on lead to three large gears with one large gear in the center.

"We should all be able to meet up at the center gear if we head down these tunnels." said Yusei

"I hope you're right Yusei." said Mizore

"We should probably get going then." said Crow

"Yeah." said Aki

"Be safe everyone." said Tsukune. Then Yusei, Jack and everyone went down the tunnels behind them.

**Later on with Aki, Crow, Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune**

**Time until arc cradle impact 10 hours 19 minutes 23 seconds**

Crow, Aki, Crow, Tsukune, and Moka had been traveling down what seemed to be an endless tunnel for a while, until they were covered by a bright light. When the light vanished, they looked down to see a large glowing gear below them.

"This must be the planetary gear." said Crow

"Yeah, and it looks as if this place goes on forever." said Kurumu

"It does." said a voice. Then everyone turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair in a black and white uniform.

"Who is she?" asked Moka

"Her name is Sherry Leblanc. She was the one that originally told us about yliaster, and helped us find information about them." said Aki

"Then why is she here?" asked Kurumu

"When we were trying to find the source of yliaster, she was lost in a wormhole, but apparently she is here now." said Crow

"Sherry, why are you here. Weren't you supposed to help us fight against yliaster?" sais Aki

"That was my original plan, but when I met Zone, he said that he could grant me my wish."

"What wish?" said Crow

"The one wish that I have been wanting from the very beginning. To be able to see my parents again."

"What do you mean Sherry?" asked Tsukune

"My parents were the proud owners of a card company, which was the interest of many other companies. One night, I woke up because of the lightning outside, and went to see my parents, and when I went to my parents office, I saw my parents lying on the ground dead. The experience of that was too much for me to handle, and when I turned to run, Mizoguchi, our butler. He then took me and ran away from our home to heep me safe from those who may have wanted to hurt me. One time when we stopped to rest, Mizoguchi gave me the cutest little teddy bear, and said that my father was going to give it to me. Him saying that caused me to cry grab the bear and not let go. Soon after that, I found a zipper on the back of the teddy bear, and found a card inside of the bear. That alone was enough to motivate me to find the reason for my parents murder, which led me to the organization known as yliaster. Yliaster leader, Zone is the one responsible for this, but he has said that he will grant me my wish, and return my parents to me by defeating you."

"Sherry, we won't duel you." said Aki

"That doesn't matter, you will duel me, and your defeat will lead to your deaths. I activate the field spell, Soul-Binding Gate." Then a large door fell from the ceiling, and extended to endless lengths. When the gate stopped, the skeletons on the gate grabbed Sherry, and Aki.

"Aki, watch out." Then Tsukune jumped in front of the skeleton, and getting grabbed by it instead.

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka, and Kurumu

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Then the skeletons locked Sherry, and Tsukune in place.

"Now will you duel me?" said Sherry

"Fine then." said Aki

"We need to stop that planetary gear, and this appears to be the only way." said Crow

"Crow, Aki. Please save Tsukune." said Moka

"Don't worry." said Aki

**Mean while with Jack, Mizore, Rua, and Ruca**

Jack, Rua, Mizore, and Ruca hed been traveling down their tunnel for a long time and had wondered when the tunnel was going to end. Then suddenly, they were all blinded by a bright light. When the light vanished, Jack, Rua, and Ruca looked around to see that Mizore was nowhere to be found.

"Mizore, where are you?" said Jack

"She is the one who will finish you." said a voice. Then everyone looked to see a bright light. When the light vanished, Jack Rua, and Ruca were surprised to see Aporia standing in front of them.

"Aporia, what do you mean by that." Then a pillar lifted up out of the floor, and Jack, Rua, and Ruca were shocked to see Mizore.

"Jack help me please!" shouted Mizore

"Aporia, what are you doing." said Jack. Then multiple blue badges shot out of nowhere and attached to Mizore, Jack, Rua, and Ruca, and then Mizore was pushed out side of the pillar and then a leg brace attached to Jack's, Mizore's, Rua's, and Ruca's legs preventing them from moving.

"Aporia, what do you plan to d…" was all Jack could say before he felt a major pain in his chest. Mizore Rua, and Ruca felt the same pain. That pain was actually several needles pushing through their skin and towards their hearts.

"It hurts." said Ruca

"Aporia, why are you doing this to us?" asked Mizore. Then she felt dizzy.

"Aporia, what did you do to her?" asked Rua

"It is the way that you will be defeated by her." Then Aporia created a duel disk on Mizore's arm.

"Aporia, what are you doing by Rua?" asked Mizore. Apparently aporia made it so that Mizore saw Jack as Aporia, and noticed the duel disk on her arm.

"Aporia, we cant let you get away with this." said Mizore. Mizore then faced the Jack, seeing him as Aporia.

"Mizore, you have it all wrong. Aporia did something to you. You're facing Jack, not Aporia." said Rua

"That cant be true, Aporia is in front of me." said Mizore

"Come on Mizore. If we want to stop the planetary gear, then we must defeat Aporia." said Jack(aporia)

"Alright then we have too." said Mizore

"You don't believe me." said Jack(real)

"Don't worry Jack." said Rua

"Yeah we'll fight to win and get back Mizore." said Ruca

"Now then, lets begin." said Jack(aporia)

**Meanwhile with Yusei**

Yusei had been traveling down what seemed to be an endless tunnel for a long time now, wondering when it would end. Then suddenly he was blinded by a bright light. When he could see, he was in an endless room, and the planetary gear was below him.

"This has to be the planetary gear."

"It is, and the location of your death." said a voice. Then Yusei stopped, and looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but could not find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" said Yusei

"The better question would be _When are you._" Then a man wearing a black and white theater mask and gold shoulder pads appeared in front of Yusei.

"Glad to meet you again, Yusei Fudo." Then the man took off his mask, revealing a face similar to Jack's, but had a dark red line over the right side if his face.

"Paradox. So you're one of the servants of Zone?"

"No actually. I am a survivor of a ruined Future."

"The future Zone showed us."

"Yes. Zone, Aporia, and I are the only three survivors of the future I come from, and I am also the one who helped Zone create the arc cradle."

"I have defeated you before, and I will do it again."

"There is one thing about that experience that has changed now. Back then, it was a 3-on-one duel, but now, it is just you and me."

"If you win Yusei, then the planetary Gear will stop, but if you lose, you will die."

"Alright then." Yusei, started his D-wheel, and moved forward.

"Lets start." said Paradox

"How would we duel then." said Yusei. Then a large white D-wheel with one purple gem at the front passed Yusei.

"As I said before, Lets start."

"_Now I remember him, when I first ran into him, he dueled me, and stole my Stardust Dragon as soon as I summoned it."_

**DUEL!**

**Sherry Lp 4000 vs. Aki Lp 4000/Crow Lp 4000**

**Aporia Lp 4000/Mizore Lp 4000 vs. Jack Lp 4000/Rua Lp 4000/Ruca Lp Ruca**

**Please Review. Also if you wanna know more about Tomo from the vision of the future of Youkai Academy, Check out the fanfic "New Neighbor".**


End file.
